ogrebattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus Gallant
Mangus Gallant is the protagonist of Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber. Background The son of Ankiseth Gallant, Magnus originally served as an officer in the southern division of the Palatinean army. Later, he defects and joins the rebellion, forming his own battalion: the Blue Knights. At a young age, he witnessed his father kill a noble who intended to assassinate his childhood friend, Prince Yumil Dulmare. The people called Ankiseth a murderer, and he never denied it, which pushed Magnus away from his father. At the age of 12, he left Latium to join the Military Academy. Upon graduation at the age of 18, he was assigned to the Southern Division under General Godeslas. As a command candidate, he was assigned an advisor, a man named Hugo Miller. Hugo chose Magnus to be the commander of a training exercise, angering fellow candidate Diomedes Rangue. He challenged Magnus to a duel for leadership, which Magnus refused believing that there was no reason to fight. During the training exercise at Tenne, they stumbled across some bandits, and found out about the rebel plot to capture Prince Yumil. Magnus rushed to the Volmus Mines and succeeded in rescuing Yumil. After the rescue, Yumil's two body guards, Eurynome Rhade and Jeal Veritte, ordered Magnus to kill all the rebels and take no prisoners. Magnus captured a rebel leader, but did refused to kill him when ordered to by Rhade. When Rhade tried to execute the rebel himself, Magnus tried to stop him, in vain. It was then that Magnus first met the Zenobians when they intervened to rescue the rebel. Two months after rescuing the prince, Magnus was promoted to Captain by General Godeslas Branic who intended to use Magnus' success to bolster his own career. He was given command of his own knight battalion, the Blue Knights. The Blue Knights' first mission was to escort Prince Yumil through Mylesia unharmed. Upon doing so, Yumil revealed that while he is a prince in title, he personally feels powerless to effect any change. As Yumil had looked up to Magnus since he was a child, he asked Magnus to be his knight -- an offer which Magnus refused. Magnus was then ordered to investigate the Zenobian border. Magnus dueled with Quass Debonair, a Zenobian general who he had seen at the Volmus Mine. Debonair fled, and Magnus chased after him, and encountered the rest of the Zenobians. Magnus and Destin debated right and wrong, and Magnus agreed that the current state of the kingdom was wrong. The Palatinean Revolution took over most of the Southern Division, and Magnus was orderd to capture the leader, Frederick Raskin. Magnus did so, but he realized that Frederick was a very kind man, and when Rhade ordered Magnus to execute Frederick, Magnus instead freed him, and they fled. Magnus joined the Revolutionary Army, and the Blue Knights followed him. He would eventually lead the Revolutionary army through many trials and tribulations. In the process he would defeat Caliginous Order and Netherworlders, ensuring freedom of Palatinus. Involvement The main protagonist in Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber. Strategy Quotes .... Trivia See also * Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber External links * External link Category:Characters Category:Ogre Battle 64